supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
:Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Sonic (SSBB). Sonic the Hedgehog (''ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu'' lit. Sonic el Erizo en japonés) es un personaje de SEGA perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos con su nombre. Él es la mascota de SEGA, desarrolladora de videojuegos que antiguamente competía con Nintendo. Junto con Solid Snake, es uno de los dos invitados especiales de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil Sonic es el héroe de la serie de videojuegos Sonic the Hedgehog, preocupándose siempre por ayudar a los demás. En el juego de Sonic and the Black Knight ayuda a una maga que lo llama desde su mundo, que le pide ayuda para junto con el derrotar al Rey Arturo el cual se volvió malvado, en el juego de Sonic and the Secret Rings ayuda a una genio del ring y aquí aparece encontrarse con clones de sus amigos del mundo real pero descubre que en este caso el rey bueno es la copia de su enemigo el Doctor Robotnik (Eggman). Un dato importante de Sonic es que es un héroe adaptado para que los adolescentes se identifiquen con él, es por eso que a veces es engreído al presumir de su velocidad, pero al mismo tiempo cariñoso, generoso y caritativo al siempre usar su poder para el bien, aun así, existen virtudes de la que no fanfarronea, como su disimulada inteligencia, la que aun así muestra al usar sarcasmo para hacer enojar a sus enemigos, fue diseñado para ser un héroe con "onda". En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Sonic aparece en esta entrega de la serie como un invitado especial. Su aparición fue la más promocionada y una de las más esperadas por los seguidores de la serie [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Es el personaje más veloz de ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero aun así se ubica en la 22da. posición de la tier list. Aun siendo un personaje con una velocidad bastante más considerable que la de cualquiera de los otros personajes, la mayoría de sus ataques carecen de poder suficiente para sacar a alguien del escenario; así también, posee una resistencia muy baja y un rango de ataque muy reducido. La mayoría de sus ataques lo entorpecen unos instantes, suficiente tiempo para que algún oponente lo golpee. Como atributos tiene, su ya mencionada agilidad que está equiparada entre su velocidad ataque y su velocidad de defensa, sin mencionar una buena capacidad de salto y varios métodos de recuperarse si logran sacarle del escenario. Descripción del trofeo Español :Sonic :El erizo más veloz del mundo. Alcanza velocidades supersónicas. En general, le encanta hacer lo que quiere y odia que le impongan límites. No soporta quedarse quieto. Pasa un poco de todo, pero cuando se encuentra con alguien en apuros, siempre le hecha una mano. Cuando consigue siete Chaos Emeralds, se transforma en el poderoso Super Sonic de oro. :*''Sonic the Hedgehog'' :*''Wii: Sonic y los Anillos Secretos'' Inglés :Sonic :The world's fastest hedgehog, who can run at supersonic speeds. Generally speaking, he loves being able to do what he wants and loathes being constrained. Holding still is something he would never consider. He's got a bit of an attitude but can't pass by someone in trouble. When he collects the seven Chaos Emeralds, he transforms into the mighty, gold Super Sonic. :*''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG'' :*''Wii: Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Curiosidades *Sonic the Hedgehog, junto con Donkey Kong, Link, Mega Man y Solid Snake, son los únicos personajes que han aparecido en juegos de pelea no relacionados con la serie Super Smash Bros. En el caso de Sonic, el apareció en sus propios juegos de peleas, llamados Sonic the Fighters y Sonic Battle. Enlaces externos Vease también